


Assure My Heart

by DemelzaTheMer



Category: Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow
Genre: Hate Sex, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemelzaTheMer/pseuds/DemelzaTheMer
Summary: Kagura has his heart set on Makoto but he may get the second place when a new ship arrives in Nagasaki, bringing an old suitor with it.
Relationships: Kagura/Nakagawa Makoto, Nakagawa Makoto/Sakamoto Zeyo
Kudos: 2





	Assure My Heart

After midday, Kagura closed the Meiko salon to have his lunch break.

He was allowed to have an hour off but he felt bad for the customers who usually started to gather around the front doors while he was out. That’s why he never used the full hour, instead tried to be as quick as possible.

Today Kagura decided to use his break to run an errand as well. It was a package to be delivered from Meiko salon to Hirano’s imports shop.

It wasn’t a pressing matter. Kagura could use his working time to deliver it, but he wanted to be effecient. So he was hurrying along Nagasaki’s streets, avoiding crowds and using back alleys as shortcuts to get to Hirano’s.

Yuzuki was positively surprised to get his item in a record time. He was in a good mood, and would’ve wanted to chat with him for a while, but Kagura cooked up an excuse to get going. He promised to tell Makoto his greetings and left Yuzuki back to his own work.

Moving around in fresh air was an enjoyable change for working in the small shop, but Kagura just wanted to return quickly.

He was almost there when an unusual commoton caught his eye. A large crowd was gathering towards the harbor. There wasn’t any festival to be held, as long as Kagura was aware, but something was definitely going on. He contemplated it a moment, he knew he should be heading back to work soon.

In the end he decided to figure out the situation, it could be something he should report to Makoto.

The road to the harbor was descending and the cause of the commotion became clear as he witnessed the sight of a massive ship anchored there.

It wasn’t a normal trading ship. Kagura had never seen one this big. He looked around as he walked closer to get clues as to what it was and why it had come to Nagasaki. He needed to know if it was something Makoto should be aware of.

Kagura wasn’t excited to go into the crowd or approach the ship crew. He stayed in the shadow of the buildings framing the harbor, a bit nervous.

Where most of the people were going in, one familiar green head was walking back towards the city. Ritsu noticed Kagura curiously watching the scene, and waved at him with a big grin on his face.

“Yo, Kagura! What’s up? Did you come to see the Kaientai ship, as well?” he asked. Kagura blinked and squeezed his hands together.

“Umm, do… you know… what’s going on… in the harbor, Ritsu?” he asked.

He was still a bit reserved when it came to Ritsu, who was but a new acquintance. Not to mention Makoto had warned Kagura about him, because apparently Ritsu wanted to uncover Nagasaki vigilantes’ indentities. He was a journalist and had sharp senses, so he wasn’t to be taken lightly.

“Yeah! That’s the Kaientai we’re talking about. They’ve come to Nagasaki for business, but I think they also want to show off their power. They’re working directly under the Shogun’s orders, after all!” Ritsu explained.

His amiable demeanor let Kagura relax a little, though he was still wary of him.

“Oh,” he said.

“Look over there,” Ritsu pointed to the crowd.

In front of the brow stood two men, one with a large build and the other lanky with long, orange hair. They were surrounded by enthusiastic townspeople. Looked like everyone wanted to talk to them and shake their hands.

“That’s Sakamoto Zeyo and Shingu Yoshiyuki, the captain and the first mate, respectively. You’ll be seeing them around as long as they stay. I bet they’ll visit the Meiko salon, too,” Ritsu said.

“Thank you… for your information… Ritsu,” Kagura said and bowed his head.

Ritsu just laughed and waved at him as he continued on his day. Kagura was glad he’d decided to look into it. This seemed important, something Makoto should know.

Kagura stared at the two men over the crowd of people. The way the sailors wore their clothes was quite improper, showing off their chests. Seafolk tended to be more unrestrained with their behavior, as well. Kagura had an unpleasant feeling about those two.

He squinted until he’d memorised their faces, then made a run for it. He should report what he’d seen to Makoto at the first opportunity.

Ritsu’s prediction came true later that day.

It was a bit before closing time when the two men entered Meiko salon, bringing a lot of energy and noise with them. Kagura was thankful there weren't customers inside at the moment.

“Good evening!” the robust captain poked his head into the shop and flashed a smile at Kagura.

“Is the master here? Can you fetch him and tell him I’ve arrived?” he asked.

Kagura stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t good with loud and straightforward people.

He wasn’t sure if he could trust his voice so he just nodded and sprinted to the back of the salon. His hands were shaking when he knocked at Makoto’s door.

Makoto’s reaction to the news earlier had been vague, Kagura wasn’t sure what he thought of Kaientai. He didn’t know if Makoto knew the captain and was nervous about the man’s intentions.

Makoto had told Kagura he’d be painting in his room for today, so it didn’t take long before he called him in. Kagura was sorry to interrupt his work but it looked like he was done already.

A scowl settled on Makoto’s face when he heard the captain was waiting for him. He strided across the hallway to the shop with Kagura close behind. He wanted to stay beside him in case the new faces were foes instead of friends.

“Makoto! Long time no see!” A huge grin spread on the Kaientai captain’s face when he saw the master of the Meiko salon.

His first mate greeted them with a smile, as well. Both of them were tall, with tanned skin and sun-bleached hair. Kagura didn’t know where to look when the sight of bare, sculpted chests made his cheeks burn.

“Zeyo,” Makoto answered coldly. “What brings you here?”

“I came to see you, of course! Gather the vigilantes and let’s have a party! For the old times’ sake!” Zeyo announced.

Kagura’s heart skipped a beat. No one was supposed to know the vigilantes even existed. He turned his gaze to Makoto for answers.

Makoto sighed and shook his head.

“As insufferable as ever, you are,” he huffed. “Have you lost all your manners at the sea? Let me introduce you.” Makoto looked at Kagura.

“Kagura, this is Zeyo. As you know, he’s the captain of the Kaientai, but he’s a former Nagasaki vigilante, as well. We have known each other for many years.”

“You mean we’ve been close friends for many years, Makoto?” Zeyo interrupted, but Makoto silenced him with a glare.

“Zeyo,” he said with a strained voice, “this is Kagura. He’s the newest addition of the vigilantes, as well as my best worker at the Meiko salon.”

Makoto placed his hand on Kagura’s back as he spoke. Shivers ran through Kagura’s body when he felt the light touch between his shoulder blades. Makoto’s hand was large, Kagura could feel his warmth through the layer of fabric.

“Nice to meet you, Kagura! A friend of Makoto’s is a friend of mine, as I like to say! Let’s get along, shall we?” Zeyo nodded and batted amicably on his shoulder.

Kagura flinched but nodded as well and forced a smile on his face.

The Kaientai’s first man introduced himself as well. Yoshiyuki was a former ninja, current sailor, just like Zeyo. While he had never been a part of Nagasaki vigilantes, he was Zeyo’s trustworthy friend and hereby invited to the party.

Makoto was unwilling to borrow a room from Meiko salon but Zeyo was a force to be reckoned with and didn’t take no for an answer. Kagura was sent to invite the vigilantes at the Meiko salon for a gathering.

It turned out Zeyo was old friends with Shintaro, Ukyo, Eduard and Asagi, too. That left only Yuzuki and Kagura to meet him for the first time.

Kagura closed the shop early and started preparing the Dragonfly room for a party. He was busy in the kitchen making side dishes while the vigilantes arrived one by one.

As the newest recruit, Kagura hadn’t been a part of them for long and was still a bit unsure how to act in casual situations like these. He didn’t know if he should drink at all. He would have to clean the place up afterwards, too.

Kagura had gotten a lot better with cooking lately. He enjoyed the task a lot, particularly when he got to see the satisfied expression on Makoto’s face when he tasted his dishes. He’d already prepared roasted seaweed and different types of fish to accompany sake and was making grated radish when Zeyo popped in and made him jump.

“Yo! Kagura, that looks good!” Zeyo complimented as he took a look at what he was doing.

Kagura wanted to shrink when he loomed over him. Zeyo’s overwhelming presence was a bit intimidating to him.

“Thank you…” he whispered. He squared his shoulders and gripped the grate in his hands tighter without realizing.

Zeyo paid no mind to him. He wandered around the kitchen and found a collection of bottles waiting for the party.

“Are these the drinks?” Zeyo asked and Kagura nodded. “I see Eduard has brought some wine, as well! These are splendid! I’m glad I brought some, too.”

Only now Kagura noticed the two bottles of sake he was carrying. There was a sly smile on Zeyo’s face when he winked and said:

“It’s the master’s favorite. As usual, he just can’t show his love, that Makoto. Let’s see if we can make him open up tonight.”

It wasn’t often when the vigilantes gathered together to celebrate. Out of those times that night was the liveliest Kagura had been a part of.

It was all thanks to Zeyo. He was a jolly type who enjoyed the sound of his own voice as well as being the center of attention. He knew how to captivate his audience when talked.

A few hours into the night the bottles were emptying with a rapid pace. Even the always polite and self-controlled Shintaro was laughing loudly at Asagi's snarky jokes and Yoshiyuki’s adventurous stories of their travels. Everyone was having a good time.

After serving the dishes and pouring everyone a drink of their liking, Kagura had intended to withdraw back into the kitchen for the rest of the party. Much to his surprise, Zeyo stopped him.

“What’s the hurry? Sit! You’re one of us, aren’t you? Have a drink!” Zeyo exclaimed and grabbed Kagura by the shoulder.

He pulled him down to sit between him and Makoto. By drawing attention with his loud voice, Zeyo had made sure Kagura couldn’t possibly refuse now.

Kagura didn’t like how handsy Zeyo was, touching him so casually right after meeting him. For him the only one who was allowed to touch him like that was Makoto.

Yet Kagura couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. There was a reason everyone liked him and that was his thoughtfullness. No one else had noticed Kagura’s attempt to leave, let alone the reason for that.

Kagura’s heart was beating, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Zeyo just cheerfully filled up his cup.

“He’s right,” Makoto leaned closer to Kagura and whispered so no one else could hear.

That was the only time Makoto agreed with Zeyo the whole night.

The feeling of warmth inside his chest stayed with Kagura. He ended up drinking a bit, not wanting to stick out. He didn’t want to offend the many hands offering him a drink that night. Now he was tipsy, and enjoying himself without meaning to.

But every party has its end, and the ones with day jobs had to excuse themself first. They had public images to maintain, so they couldn’t show up with a hangover the next day. One by one the vigilantes left, with endless goodbyes and Zeyo begging them to stay just for a while more. Eventually there were just Kagura, Makoto and the Kaientai left.

Yoshiyuki was steaming and about to pass out any minute. Zeyo dragged him to his feet and draped his arm around his shoulders.

“Well, looks like it’s time for Yoshiyuki to get to bed. This boy can’t handle his drink, can he? It’s been only a couple of bottles! It’s a shame, but I’d better take care of him,” he said.

Makoto was still sitting around the table. He’d been oddly still for a while now. Only his heavy gaze and a blush tinting his pale cheeks indicated he was drunk. He nodded slowly, without breaking eye contact with Zeyo.

“It’s good to be back, Makoto. I’ve missed… Nagasaki, you know,” Zeyo said.

He was supporting Yoshiyuki’s weight, but his intense gaze was focused on Makoto.

Kagura felt like they’d forgotten he was still there. He couldn’t distinguish the strange tone in Zeyo’s voice that sent chills down his back.

“Oh well. Have a good night, Makoto. Kagura,” Zeyo nodded to him.

With that, they were gone. Makoto closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Then he rose to his feet and Kagura rushed to his side at the slightest hint of stumbling.

“I’m fine,” Makoto whispered.

Kagura felt like he’d offended him but his face was lacking its signature scowl. Maybe, if it’d been someone else, Makoto would’ve gotten angry.

Despite him insisting he was perfectly okay, Makoto leaned on Kagura all the way to his bedroom. Kagura left him to get ready for bed after a deep bow and returned to the Dragonfly room.

He was tired, and it’d take a while, but he needed to clean up before the sunrise. Kagura had the shop to maintain again tomorrow, there wasn’t time to do it later. So he bent down and picked up an empty sake bottle from the ground.

A few minutes later, Kagura had carried all the bottles and cups back to the kitchen and left the dishes soaking in the sink. He was going back to the room to collect the dirty tablecloths when small sounds from the hallway caught his attention.

Someone was there. Kagura hid himself behind the door and stood still, holding his breath. It could be one of the inhabitants getting a glass of water or it could be an intruder.

Kagura forced himself to relax his muscles and readied himself. He was a ninja; an average burglar had no chance against him.

He waited in his hiding place until soft footsteps passed by. Silently, like a ghost without a physical body, Kagura stepped out and peered into the darkness.

There was a man, heading confidently further into the Meiko salon, towards the private chambers. He had a broad back, dark hair and a yukata loosely draped on his shoulders.

The passion red color of the fabric was the final clue; there was no doubt it was Zeyo. Kagura swallowed. He couldn’t think of a reason for him to sneak back here like a thief in the middle of the night.

The light in Makoto’s room was still on. It shone its warm glow from the end of the corridor when Zeyo opened the door and slipped in. Kagura was waiting for Makoto’s angry, hushed voice telling him to get out and go home. Makoto wouldn’t tolerate pranks like this.

Kagura listened so intently his body was perfectly still.

Nothing happened. The night was tranquil.

If Kagura hadn’t witnessed it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have a clue there were two people in Makoto’s room. Kagura had been with Makoto through the evening and he didn’t remember any words implying he’d invited Zeyo to visit him.

The fact he wasn’t chasing him out proved they had mutual agreement. Kagura’s head spun when he tried to think about it. What was so important Makoto and Zeyo would meet in secret? Were they planning something? But why behind everyone’s backs?

A sharp pain twisted his heart. He felt betrayed without a reason. He wanted to trust Makoto, to know he was fair and trusted the vigilantes too. It was painful to think that to him, Kagura wasn’t trustworthy enough. Makoto had a right to keep secrets, Kagura tried to remind himself. He didn’t want to pry them, either, but his thoughts were upsetting.

Makoto didn’t trust him. He was going to be disposed of, to be replaced by..!

Kagura slapped his hands over his mouth. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t his place to be jealous. Zeyo was an old friend of Makoto. Kagura knew nothing of their relations. It was selfish to envy a bond of trust forming throughout many years when he’d known Makoto for only three.

It wasn’t his place to snoop into Makoto’s private life. He shouldn’t have seen Zeyo going in. It would be for the best if he just ignored it.

Kagura had his own responsibilities and his own bond with Makoto. Though it was one of leader and subordinate, it had to be enough. Kagura shouldn’t hope for anything else. He should be satisfied with what he’d been given: a life, a place to live, a job. He was grateful. Now he should behave himself and prove his gratefullness to Makoto through diligent working.

His arms and legs felt so weak but he forced them to move and get back to work. He hated how his hands shook, how his thoughts ran back to Makoto constantly, but he made it through. It didn’t take too long to finish up cleaning. The last thing was the dishes and he could go to bed.

All the while, his nerves hadn’t calmed down. His senses were overly sharp, hearing tuned to notice any sound from the corridor.

By the time he was done Zeyo hadn’t left. Kagura’s heart felt heavy when he blew the light off and tiptoed towards his own room. A thought of sleep was sweet and inviting, but his feet stopped against his will. The light in Makoto’s room was still on.

Battling with his conscience, Kagura inched towards the door. It was irresistible, he was like a moth attracted to the light. He told himself he would just pass by it, and if he heard them talking, it was a pure accident. He didn’t want to eavesdrop. Makoto had his privacy, Kagura should respect that..!

Heart beating in his chest, he now stood right behind the door. Inside, he heard a soft murmur of voices. If he zoned out everything else, he could make out the whispered words.

“You’ve prepared for me? That’s so nice,” he heard Zeyo say with a low, almost purring voice. It was a strange tone Kagura hadn’t heard him use before.

“I wanted to save myself - ah! - from your probing,” Makoto answered. He sounded out of breath, suddenly he gasped again. Something rustled faintly, maybe fabric.

“As much as I love to stretch you, that certainly saves time.” Kagura heard Zeyo laughing.

Suddenly the words made sense.

A rush of ice drowned Kagura from head to toe. He’d been wrong. Makoto didn’t discuss any secrets with Zeyo behind the vigilantes' backs, instead… he was…

He was having sex with Zeyo. That’s why Zeyo sneaked in here without telling anyone. They didn’t want to be found out.

Kagura’s legs lost the rest of whatever strength they had left and he slid to the floor. He didn’t want to hear anything more, but he was petrified. His head and back were leaning on the doorframe, hands lying uselessly on his lap.

He could make out faint moans and gasps behind the closed door. It was Makoto, being pleasured by another man. Zeyo must be good, to be able to drag sounds like that out of him.

Maybe they were together. It had looked anything but that all night, with Makoto frowning and scolding Zeyo, but maybe that was a part of their act.

They were together, and now they were reunited after a long time of being apart… Of course they’d want to be intimate. Kagura recalled Zeyo’s comment earlier, about making Makoto open up. He knew how to make him happy, because he was his lover…

Hot tears gushed from his eyes before he realized they were coming. He was too miserable to do anything about it. Kagura closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks.

~~

Despite being reluctant at first, Makoto had enjoyed the party.

The night had been admittedly entertaining, with all the new stories the Kaientai had brought to them.

Makoto had been aware of the establishment of the organisation, as well as its movements around Japan. The officials of the magistrate’s office were interested in the new form of business so Makoto was kept updated on it, whether he wanted it or not. He’d known they were heading to Nagasaki before the news of the great ship broke.

What he hadn’t anticipated was Zeyo’s return. He was a loud, obnoxious and needlessly touchy man. He was better off out of Nagasaki, where he could roam free and make contacts with people all the way to the Shogun. Nagasaki was simply too small to contain his vast ego and grand dreams.

Makoto was happy as well when Zeyo wasn’t here to annoy him all day long. He’d remembered why he couldn’t stand the man the moment he opened his mouth after appearing in Meiko salon.

It was an old thing, their bickering and flirting. They’d had numerous fights back when Zeyo was still a part of the original vigilantes. Things had finally calmed down after he’d left.   
Of course Makoto was happy to hear he was doing well and steering Japan’s future towards greatness with his own methods, but Zeyo was already getting on his nerves after a couple of hours.

The alcohol slowed down Makoto’s thoughts, he certainly hadn’t planned to drink this much. He couldn’t wait to get to bed and sleep his head clear again, but there was restlessness in his bones that wouldn’t allow him to relax just yet.

With steady hands he unfastened the obi of his kimono. He slid the heavy fabric off his shoulders and hung the cloth outside of his wardrobe. He stripped from the lighter kimono wore underneath the day clothes and changed to the one for sleeping. Its deep blue color complimented his hair that fell down his back all the way to his hips.

Makoto wasn’t in any hurry.

Zeyo was sure to return soon. Makoto knew the man would try every chance he had to get into his bed. Zeyo was so self-righteous he wouldn’t hesitate to bother him on the first night he stayed in Nagasaki.

Makoto disliked his advances, but sometimes, when he was in the mood, it was kind of flattering. So, he thought he could at least prepare himself before the man would return. Makoto picked up what he needed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Later, he sat on top of his legs, his back to the door. Two large paper lanterns stood on the corners of the room, illuminating it with their gentle light. With long strokes, Makoto slid down a brush through his silky hair with their ends touching the floor.

He was waiting, and as anticipated, Zeyo didn’t let him wait for long.

A slight breeze distrupted the still air in the room; there was a faint sound of the door being closed. Zeyo hadn’t forgotten how to move like a ninja. Without turning around, Makoto let out a sigh and set down his brush.

“What are you looking for, Sakamoto?” he asked with a soft voice.

The presence moved behind him. Calloused hands appeared on either side of Makoto’s face, the fingers brushing his skin when they collected the stray strands of hair and dragged them over his shoulders. Zeyo collected his hair back and then let it fall down again. There was a quiet laugh when he answered:

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I want, Makoto. It makes you even more irresistible.”

“You’ve been faring well enough without me,” Makoto answered curtly.

The man kneeled behind him and set his katana down on the floor. He pushed Makoto’s hair aside to plant a kiss on his neck.

Makoto stood up abruptly and folded his arms as he turned to face the man.

Zeyo hadn’t changed clothes. He was still wearing his yukata improperly, as well as his self-complacent smile.

“Are you saying you missed me?” Zeyo teased and rose to his feet. “Have you been lonely without me?”

“You wish,” Makoto scoffed.

Zeyo wasn’t intimidated by his glare. He inched closer until his chest touched Makoto’s crossed arms. Their faces had only a few inches between them, Zeyo licked his lips.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered. His low and tempting voice sent pleasurable shivers down Makoto’s body. “You’ve got the best ass in the seven seas.”

Irritated, Makoto shoved him hard. Zeyo stepped backwards with ease, not losing his footing by the slightest. The years at the sea had ensured it was almost impossible to make him overbalance. He continued to walk backwards when Makoto pushed him by the chest, until his back hit a wall with a thud.

“Alright, you got me,” Zeyo said with an amused smile playing on his lips. He raised his hands to surrend. “What now, love?”

Makoto sneered. He crossed his arms again and stood in front of Zeyo, blocking his way. Makoto was used to looking down on others, now he tried to establish his dominance by straightening his spine.

“Don’t call me that,” he scolded. “Why are you really here? What do you want?”

“I told you,” Zeyo said, “I came for your ass. I’m going to pound you until you pass out, to make it up for you.”

Zeyo had a sly smile on his face. He was serious with his ridiculous words.

“I told you,” Makoto imitated with vehemence, “I’ve been perfectly fine without you. You, on the other hand, seem quite pent up.”

He snaked his hand between their bodies and pressed it against Zeyo’s crotch. It elicited a small inhale from him.

“Oh, yeah… I’ve been holding back for you, babe.” He crossed his arms behind his head and gasped when Makoto’s hand squeezed him as a punishment.

“Don’t call me that, either,” he hissed.

“Why bother with that for me? Haven’t you found anyone from the crew to do it with?” Makoto asked.

Zeyo’s erection strained the fabric of his trousers, Makoto traced its outline with his fingers and watched when Zeyo’s face twitched.

“Ah… No, they’re my mates. When we feel like fooling around, we go to the red light district of the nearest town,” he said quickly.

His eyes were glued to Makoto’s, who’s patience was deceptive when it came to dealing with him. He could look perfectly calm and snap the next moment.

His hand varied the pressure applied to Zeyo’s member from feather-light teasing of fingertips to a hard press of a palm. Zeyo’s breathing had accelerated slightly, he was enjoying himself to the fullest.

“I can assure you, no embrace of a woman can match yours. I haven’t met a single lady who’s as tight and hot as you, Makoto,” he coaxed.

Makoto wouldn’t warm up to him if he couldn’t make him feel wanted. The hard stare he was getting softened around the edges; Makoto was contemplating his words. Zeyo resorted to begging.

“Don’t keep me waiting. You’re driving me crazy, Makoto,” he pleaded and pushed his hips into Makoto’s hand.

Makoto took his hand away and flattened his palm on top of Zeyo’s chest, pressing him back against the wall.

“You’ve had enough fun,” Makoto huffed.

Zeyo had to have more patience than that, he wasn’t a teenager anymore. But admittedly, he’d gotten Makoto excited. Now it was too late to think twice about what he was about to do. The alcohol had a part in making him more relaxed and carefree than usual.

Tonight, Makoto wouldn’t let Zeyo off easy.

“I’m going to do whatever I please with you now,” Makoto whispered, leaning his face closer to Zeyo’s. “And you’re going to sit still and not move an inch.”

Without warning, he lunged forward to crash their lips together. Zeyo unfolded his arms to grab Makoto’s shoulders and pull him against his chest.

Everything about Makoto was so sensual, from the way he arched his back in Zeyo’s hold to the way he kissed so passionately, so hungry like he was starving. Once Zeyo succeeded in igniting the flame, Makoto matched him with vigor, and their kiss was more of a battle for dominance than an expression of affection.

Makoto broke off first, to keep his composure, though Zeyo noticed the blush high on his cheekbones and the way his chest was heaving with anticipation. Makoto was only getting started.

He tilted his head, lips parted, and enjoyed the shivers of pleasure on his skin. The sight was so erotic Zeyo needed all his self-control not to tackle him on the bed and rip his clothes off this instant.

After pulling himself together, Makoto shook off Zeyo’s hands. His fingers picked up the end of the sash tying his pants. He didn’t look away, and Zeyo accepted the challenge; smirking when Makoto pulled the sash and the bow came undone, then picked apart the knot with skilled fingers.

The released fabric pooled around his ankles. With great interest, Zeyo waited what was coming, when Makoto leaned in so their chests were touching. His breath tickled Zeyo’s skin when he brushed his earlobe with parted lips.

“Be good now,” Makoto whispered and Zeyo hummed in agreement.

He wouldn’t do anything to risk Makoto changing his mind and stopping now. He felt Makoto’s hands when he slipped them between their bodies and spread his slender fingers on his abdomen.

Zeyo relaxed against the wall. He was fine with sitting back and letting Makoto fullfill all his wishes.

What he didn’t expect was Makoto dropping on his knees in front of him. His face was at the same level as his crotch, he wrapped his hand around Zeyo’s hard cock. Zeyo pressed his knuckles over his mouth to not make any noises.

Makoto was a man with great dignity, he’d never gone down on him before. Zeyo risked coming instantly by watching him, but he couldn’t miss a chance like this.

Makoto’s Adam's apple moved when he swallowed and then opened his mouth to lick him along his length. He had his hand around the base, the other spread on Zeyo’s thigh to keep him steady. Makoto’s eyes were closed, he ran his tongue up the shaft and pressed it to the tip.

No woman matched Makoto in terms of erotic. If Zeyo hadn’t leaned his back on the wall, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep himself standing. Makoto circled the tip with his tongue, then opened his eyes.

“Oh, and don’t you dare cum on my face, Sakamoto,” he said, his breathing hot on Zeyo’s cock. Zeyo teared his hand off his face.

“Of course,” he promised, a bit out of breath.

The mental image of Makoto, cum dripping from his lips and hair, was dangerously tempting. He’d look amazing, no doubt about it.

Makoto furrowed his brows, probably guessing what he was thinking about, but resumed to what he was doing.

Taking his time, Makoto lapped up the beads of precum gathering on the tip and then sucked on it. He timed his breathing expertly, like he’d practised it. Zeyo’s throat was dry when he watched, he had to lean his forearms to the wall trying not to buckle.

“Wow, you’re spoiling me tonight,” he breathed.

Makoto didn’t answer, he’d closed his eyes again in concentration. He looked gorgeous, long hair framing his face, his cheeks flushed, his mouth around Zeyo’s cock.

What Zeyo didn’t know was how much Makoto was feeling it. One of his deepest secrets was that compromising his breathing turned him on like nothing else. He often masturbated not only by touching himself, but by thrusting his fingers into his throat.

He’d wanted to do this for a long time. Zeyo was so thick he barely got his fingers around the shaft, Makoto wanted to know how much of him he could fit into his mouth.

He popped the tip out, a thread of saliva dripping from his lips attached to it.

“Don’t get used to it,” Makoto sighed and licked his lips. “I only do what makes me feel good.”

His eyelashes fluttered, it was hard to keep his eyes open when intense waves of pleasure racked his body. He could feel the arousal pooling between his legs, but he didn’t have time to attend to it.

Makoto opened his mouth and took him in. His throat spasmed, warning him about asphyxiation. He could hear Zeyo cheering him on with moans and compliments, then the man grabbed the hair on the back of his head.

Makoto immediately pulled back.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled, his voice a little hoarse already.

He wouldn’t stand any pulling or pushing, Zeyo should keep his hands to himself.

“Alright, alright,” Zeyo laughed and let go after scraping his nails along Makoto’s scalp.

The sensation made him jerk, sending pleasurable shivers down his back. Upon seeing his reaction Zeyo pushed his luck by repeating the caress with both hands, only withdrawing when Makoto gave him a dirty look.

“Yeah, go on,” Zeyo smirked and raised his hands up.

He pushed his hips towards Makoto’s face. Makoto gave his base a painful squeeze and relented only after confirming Zeyo’s obedience by glowering at him.

When he didn’t have to worry about any wayward hands, Makoto picked up where he had left off. With great desire he sucked on him, alternating with pushing in and pulling out, slowly taking in more and more of him. He swallowed around the tip when Zeyo’s cock touched the back of his throat.

Zeyo hit his head to the wall, he was at the limit of his self-restraint as well.

“Oh, God, Makoto..!” he groaned and thrusted his hips more or less involuntarily.

It broke Makoto’s carefully crafted rhythm and he gagged. Determined, he backed out only a little, not releasing him. He gripped Zeyo’s thighs with both of his hands to keep him still and then leaned in forcefully, taking it deeper than before.

Makoto moved his head back and forth, not once letting Zeyo go completely. Tears welled in his eyes and he trembled in ecstasy when the head of Zeyo’s cock hit repeatedly the sweet spot deep into his throat.

“Ngh! Makoto-!” Zeyo clenched his teeth as his body tensed.

He grasped a fistful of deep blue hair and Makoto’s anger flared. He tried to yank his head back but Zeyo didn’t let him go, his grip so tight it hurt.

He thrusted his hips hard and kept Makoto in place with both hands as he came. Makoto’s nose was pressed in the hair on the base of his cock, his nails dug into his thighs deep enough to leave marks. He could only shudder when his breathing was cut off, feeling the back of his throat twitching and hot cum sliding down.

After a few seconds Zeyo let go and Makoto fell on his hands and knees, coughing loudly. His gag reflex didn’t let him swallow, but coughing only made it worse. He forced it to die down and get his breathing in control, but it took some time.

Makoto sat up on his knees and turned his furious gaze back to Zeyo, who was running a hand through his hair, grinning not apologetically enough. It took a couple of attempts before Makoto’s voice held up.

“Why is it that you’re unable to follow even the simplest of commands?!” he croaked.

Zeyo just threw his yukata aside and stepped over the fabric laying on the floor.

“Hey, I didn’t cum on your face, right?” he said and earned a disapproving look from Makoto.

Ignoring his displeasure, Zeyo bowed and helped him up from the floor by taking a hold of his upper arms. Makoto didn’t approve of that either but restrained from pushing him away when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Zeyo kissed his neck and walked them towards the futon Makoto had taken out earlier. Makoto submitted to his pressing and lowered himself on the bed, settling on his back. He crossed his arms when Zeyo crawled on top of him in all of his naked glory. Makoto hasn’t yet forgiven the man from that stunt he pulled.

The sight of sulking Makoto was charming, to say the least. Zeyo leaned on his arms on either side of Makoto’s shoulders to get a good look at him.

His long hair was spread out on the futon, his face was flushed to the tip of his ears. The yukata he was wearing was properly tied but exposed just a sliver of pale chest, making it tempting enough to make Zeyo hard again. The annoyed frown just added on his appeal.

“I’ll make it up for you, babe,” Zeyo whispered and lowered his upper body to kiss Makoto’s ear.

Makoto just shrugged and let out an angry huff.

“You better do,” he said, wrapped his arms around Zeyo’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Zeyo did keep his promise. Makoto got more than he bargained for when he found out after an hour that Zeyo’s stamina far exceeded his own.

In the wee hours of the morning, Zeyo rose from the bed. He hadn’t slept, only waited for Makoto to settle. It wouldn’t take long for dawn to break.

After Makoto had passed out, Zeyo had drawn him a bath. He’d washed up himself and changed the sheets before Makoto had come around as well. He never wanted to cuddle after sex, and he’d refused when Zeyo insisted on helping him wash and dry.

That’s what they’d ended up doing anyway, since Makoto was too weak after the exertion he’d gone through. Zeyo liked being of help, and he’d happily carried Makoto to bed afterwards.

All there was left to do was to ensure Makoto fell asleep, which he did almost immediately. Zeyo lay next to him on the futon and waited for a few moments if he stirred awake again.

But Makoto was fast asleep, and so Zeyo was free to go. If he hurried through the city, he’d get back on the ship before the crew woke up at dawn. He could sleep later. Zeyo collected his clothes from the floor and attached his katana back on his side.

“See ya, Makoto,” he nodded and grinned at the sleepyhead under the covers.

He turned to push the door open quietly. He needed to be careful as he exited so not to wake up the workers of Meiko salon.

When Zeyo stepped outside, he noticed a certain someone curled up next to the door. The smaller man had an eyepatch and unruly, teal-colored hair. Kagura was his name.

Zeyo had a habit of making observations of the new people he met, and he’d taken notice of Kagura’s reserved behavior right off the bat. He seemed rather unstable, which must have come to be due to a trauma of some sort. Zeyo didn’t know what had happened to him, but he was positive Makoto would figure out all the right means to help him.

Makoto possessed the patience and kindness of a saint, though he hid that fact quite well. He must have seen some potential in Kagura, since he wouldn’t take in just any troubled soul. Or maybe he just liked him.

It amused Zeyo greatly, how strict and rigorous Makoto acted, when he actually had such a big heart. He probably favored Kagura but let the poor man in the dark about it. Wouldn’t be the first time. It was kind of adorable, too, how Kagura tended to stick firmly on Makoto’s side.

Zeyo chuckled to himself.

Ever so gently he collected sleeping Kagura into his arms. His head flopped to the side but he didn’t stir at all. He was probably too exhausted and stuck into a sleepless dream.

Makoto shouldn’t make him work so much, Zeyo shook his head. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and returned silently to Makoto’s room.

Careful not to wake him, Zeyo lowered Kagura onto the bed next to Makoto. He took off his shoes and tucked him in, all the while grinning at himself. Content with what he’s done, Zeyo slipped out of Meiko salon and headed back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a happy ending evenually but meanwhile there's this. I'm feeling sorry for Kagura...


End file.
